Être dans tes bras
by MissAngel16
Summary: Naruto a un secret, mais a peur de le dévoiler. Un jour, Sasuke dit une insulte de trop et Naruto part chez lui en courant. Sasuke a bien envie de découvrir pourquoi son rival est parti comme ça alors que ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Et si cela conduisait à quelque chose qui pourrait lui aussi l'intéresser.


**Salut et joyeux SasuNaru Day! Je publie (un peu tard, tout dépendamment d'où vous venez) un OS pour ce jour bien spécial. J'ai vraiment dû me dépêcher pour pouvoir le publier aujourd'hui, car j'avais un peu (beaucoup) oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. C'était censé être une fic, mais je l'ai un peu transformé pour un en un OS.**

**Note: désolée s'il reste des fautes. **

**Entre parenthèse: mes commentaires**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Naruto avait un secret. Un secret qui pourrait faire basculer sa vie s'il était dévoilé. Mais là, on parle pas du fait qu'il ait Kyûbi en lui. Ça, tout les fans de Naruto le savent. Non, naruto était amoureux de son meilleur ami et rivale, Sasuke. Comment c'était arrivé? Eh bien, il faut dire que Sasuke était totalement canon et que si on ignorait le fait qu'il était froid, distant, arrogant, hautain... il pouvait être sympa. Mais il savait que Sasuke ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Pour lui, il n'était qu'un idiot, un dobe, un usratonkachi, un abruti et il en passait (mais non Naruto)

-Éh dobe, tu rêves éveillé maintenant?

La preuve...Naruto sourit et secoua la tête.

-Dobe toi même.

-Usratonkachi.

-Baka.

-Abruti.

Sakura frappa Naruto derrière la tête (on lui a pas dit qu'il faut pas frapper les beaux gosses…)

-Naruto, excuses-toi auprès de Sasuke-kun.

-Jamais. Je préférerais passer une journée complète sans ramen.

Sasuke le regarda du coin de l'oeil

-Hmpf, comme si tu en serais capable.

-Tu veux parier?

-Je gagnerais.

-Ah et puis laisse tomber, je garde mon argent pour me payer des ramens.

Sakura soupira.

-Naruto, tu ne changeras jamais.

Ce dernier sourit fièrement.

-Éh, ouais.

Kakashi arriva en retard…encore une fois. Et encore une fois il donna une excuse bidon avant de dire :

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a une mission, nous.

Et c'était parti pour une autre mission. Ils partirent en direction d'un autre village pour apporter un parchemin à Tsunade (banal, je sais). Naruto ne cessait de faire l'idiot pour attirer l'attention de Sasuke qui lui pensait qu'il faisait l'idiot pour attirer l'attention de Sakura.

-Naruto, tu n'as pas encore compris que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi? Il n'y a que Sasuke-kun qui m'intéresse.

Naruto décida de jouer le jeu pour ne pas se trahir.

-Ouais, eh bien, Sasuke n'a pas l'air très intéressé.

Sakura se renfrogna et parla à Sasuke.

-Ça va Sasuke-kun? Tu es très silencieux.

-Il l'est toujours, Sakura-chan.

-Oh, la ferme Naruto.

Il arrivèrent au village et prirent le parchemin. Une fois le parchemin remis à Tsunade, Sakura invita Sasuke pour se promener. Ce dernier, refusa.

-Stp, Sasuke-kun, ça va être amusant.

-Hahaha, Sakura-chan, je ne crois pas que Sasuke connaisse ce mot.

-par contre toi, tu connais bien le mot imbécile, abruti, intervint Sasuke.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Naruto qui décida de partir en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

Il arriva chez lui et se coucha sur son lit.

-Merde, merde, merde. Pourquoi il faut absolument que je tombe amoureux de la personne qui a le moins de chances de m'aimer? Un imbécile qui n'aime personne! Comme d'habitude, je me suis mis les pieds dans les plats, fais chier.

Il commença à s'énerver et pleurer.

-pourquoi lui? Pourquoi je veux être avec lui tout le temps? Pourquoi je veux qu'il me serre contre lui? Pourquoi je veux dormir avec lui? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'aller ouvrir. Les coups se firent cependant plus insistants. Au bout de quinze minutes, Naruto en eu assez. Il s'essuya les yeux et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Sasuke.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sas'ke?

-et toi tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure?

-c'est pas de tes affaires.

-peut-être, mais je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aies expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça.

Naruto n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui dire la vérité et il décida de mentir à son ami.

-je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait un rabais sur les ramens à Ichiraku.

Sasuke le regarda, septique.

-Sas'ke, puisque je te dis que c'était pour les ramens.

-tu avais les larmes aux yeux pour des ramens?

-je...je suis très émotif quand il s'agit des rabais sur les ramens.

Sasuke attrapa son ami par le col et l'attira vers lui.

-tu me prends pour un imbécile?

-je te dis la vérité.

-je ne te crois pas.

-bah tant pis.

Le brun lâcha Naruto.

-à demain. Et ne sois pas en retard, dit-il d'un ton dur.

-à...à demain.

Le blond dormit très mal cette nuit-là. Il n'avait pas arrêté de rêver à Sasuke. Il se réveilla donc assez tôt, à 6h34. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps, le rendez-vous avec les autres membres de l'équipe était à 8h00. Il se lava, s'habilla et mangea. Il parti à 7h27, beaucoup trop tôt à son avis, mais bon, plutôt que de rester chez lui à penser à Sasuke, autant sortir. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Quand il arriva, il vit Sakura. Cette-dernière lui sourit.

-ah, bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan.

-tu vas bien?  
-oui, oui.

-d'accord. Euh...Naruto, je suis désolée pour hier.

-c'est pas grave Sakura-ch

-Kyyyya.

Naruto vit un éclair rose passer près de lui et se ruer sur le nouveau venu: Sasuke.

-Bon matin Sasuke-kun, dit Sakura en s'accrochant au bras du brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se dégagea de son emprise. Sakura se mit à suivre le brun alors que celui-ci se dirigeait près de Naruto. Le même Naruto qui commençait à être agacé par le comportement de Sakura (je crois que Sasuke aussi est agacé par ça... avoir quelqu'un obsédé par nous qui nous suit et nous colle tout le temps alors qu'on est pas intéressé, ça doit devenir lassant. Sasuke: tout à fait d'accord. Miss Angel: pour une fois...)

-Hey dobe, tu vas pas nous refaire une crise comme hier.

-fous-moi la paix Sasuke.

Le brun, surpris, haussa un sourcil avant de reprendre son air froid et se s'accouder à la rambarde du pont.

-et depuis quand tu te soucies de quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Sas'ke?

-je ne m'inquiète pas, usratonkachi.

-ouais c'est ça...et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, teme.

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais soupira.

-tu as passé une bonne nuit Sasuke-kun? Tu n'as pas trop rêvé d'une belle jeune fille aux cheveux...roses?

-fous-lui la paix Sakura-chan. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas intéressé, dit Naruto, plus qu'énervé de la voir tourner autour de SON Sasuke (ouais bah pas encore, hein. Naruto: ta faute. Miss Angel: si tu continues d'être insolent et je fais une death-fic ou alors je fais en sorte que Sasuke tombe sous le "charme" de Sakura. Sasuke: Naruto, tais-toi, je t'en pris. Sakura: eh!)

-d'où tu me parles comme ça, imbécile?

-c'est pas moi qui ressemble à un chewing-gum ambulant.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux avant de frapper Naruto...ou du moins essayer de le frapper, car Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le blond.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun?

-laisse-le, Sakura.

-euh...oui...bien sûr.

La seule fille du groupe recula, toujours sous le choc. Sasuke venait de défendre Naruto? Ça fallait le voir pour le croire.

-et toi je t'ai pas demandé de me défendre, dit Naruto, méchamment.

Le brun ne dit rien, mais il trouvait la réaction du blond étrange.

Kakashi arriva (en retard...) et leur annonça qu'il n'y avait pas de mission.

-super! On a attendu trois heures pour se faire dire ça, dit Naruto, très énervé.

Le sensei le regarda. Il avait l'air vraiment en colère...et pas seulement à cause du fait qu'ils n'aient pas de mission, mais bon, il verrait ça une autre fois, il allait pouvoir continuer de lire son livre préféré: "Le paradis du batifolage". Il laissa donc ses élèves et partit.

Naruto partit chez lui, mais trop préoccupé par tout ce qui se passait de travers, il ne sentit pas la présence de Sasuke derrière lui. Ce qu'il sentit par contre, c'est son corps se faire plaquer dans une ruelle.

-qu...quoi? Non, mais t'es malade Sas'ke, lâche-moi!

-pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe.

-mais rien, idiot!

-chut, calmes-toi, tu vas alerter tout le quartier.

-et pourquoi je me calmerais hein?!

-si tu ne te tais pas Uzumaki, je vais être obligé de le faire pour toi.

-ah oui? Et comment?

La seconde d'après, il regrettait de ne pas s'être tut. Sasuke avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et bien que ce contact était agréable, Naruto n'était pas tout à fait près à vendre la mèche.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, teme?! T'es malade? Sakura t'as fait avalé quelque chose ou quoi?

-calmes-toi ou je recommence, baka.

Bien qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée, Naruto ne voulait pas paraître comme étant un mec facile. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête.

-au viol! Au viol! Au secours! Sauvez-moi des griffes de l'Uchiwa en chaleur!

-tais-toi, putain!

Ils entendirent des pas qui venaient dans leur direction et Gai sensei apparut. Sasuke se dépêcha de mettre sa main sur la bouche de Naruto avant que celui-ci ne dise une bêtise.

-Sasuke? Naruto? Vous n'êtes pas en mission?

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et se fut Sasuke qui prit la parole.

-Kakashi sensei nous a dit que nous n'avions pas de mission aujourd'hui.

-ah...et vous faites quoi dans cette ruelle?

-euh...on se disputait, comme d'habitude.

-alors c'est bien. Gardez la fougue de la jeunesse, les jeunes.

-oui.

-aurevoir.

-aurevoir Gaï sensei.

Une fois le sensei partit, Sasuke retourna vers Naruto qui était légèrement rouge.

-où en étions-nous?

-Sasuke...

-dis-moi ce que tu as et tu pourras partir.

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était devenu trop dur à supporter. Et cet idiot qui jouait avec lui comme s'il était un jouet ne l'aidait pas.

-bah si tu veux tout savoir, je suis amoureux d'un imbécile.

-ah oui? Qui?

-ah non! L'entente c'était que tu me lâchais si je te disais ce que j'avais, pas que je devais te dire tous les détails.

-oui, mais en ce moment, c'est moi qui est en position de force.

-tu veux qu'on joue à qui est le plus fort Sas'ke?

-inutile, je vais gagner.

-QUOI? Tu sauras mon vieux que...

Il ne pût rien rajouter, car Sasuke avait reprit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était beaucoup plus envieux que le précédent et Sasuke se collait beaucoup plus à Naruto.

-Sas...Sasuke, arrêtes.

-dis-moi qui c'est.

-toi, dit Naruto la voix basse et légèrement essouflé par le baiser qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-tant mieux alors. Je pourrai t'avoir à moi tout seul et le chewing-gum me laissera enfin en paix, dit Sasuke tout en embrassant le cou de Naruto.

-quoi?

-eh bien disons que...que je t'aime aussi, expliqua le brun en continuant d'embrasser le cou du blond.

-quoi? (vocabulaire très varié Naruto... Naruto: comme si c'était moi qui écrivait! Miss Angel: euh...ouais c'est vrai...)

-ça fait un moment que je te regarde...et que je fantasme sur toi. Toi avec tes fesses...humm.

En abordant le sujet du postérieur du blond, Sasuke empoigna celui-ci et Naruto laissa échapper un hoquet surpris.

-Sas...

-chut, laisse-toi faire. On va bien s'amuser mon Naru chéri.

En disant ça, l'Uchiwa fit glisser son genou vers l'entrejambe du blond qui rougit en gémisssant légèrement.

-arrêtes, pas ici.

-t'as raison...

Il prit l'Uzumaki sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre.

-...on va chez moi.

-eh, mais dépose-moi!

-pas avant que je t'aies sur mon lit, nu comme un vers, avec moi qui te fais gémir comme personne d'autre ne te fera gémir.

Naruto ne dit plus rien et se laissa porter jusqu'à la résidence Uchiwa tout en essayant d'ignorer les regards des villageois.

* * *

**Hm...je crois que je vais faire une suite avec un lemon parce que je vais m'en vouloir de laisser ça comme ça. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
